Never Let Go
by ginnyweasley39
Summary: Four years after the end of the war, Harry and Ginny are married. But when disaster strikes in Diagon Alley, Harry is left with a potentially fatal injury. With Ginny's strength to help him, Harry can make it, but only to meet several obstacles.......
1. You Sung That On Our Wedding Day

1. You Sung That On Our Wedding Day

'He was walking through a dark corridor. At the end was a tall, dark door. Just a little farther...His hand closed on the knob and he opened the door. Yet, a second later, he wished he'd been warned. It was a gigantic circular room, and, standing in the middle was a tall, bony, hooded figure with a white snakelike face and red slits where eyes should be.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered.

But Lord Voldemort was holding something. A woman. Seeing comprehension dawn on his enemie's face, Voldemort pulled the woman's hood back with a scaly finger; A bundle of dark, fiery ginger hair fell from the hood and showed the unconcious face of Ginny Weasley. Lying in the Dark, Lord Voldemort's arms. Harry's heart stopped. He couldn't speak.

"No. Let her go," he breathed.

Voldemort gave a cold, high-pitched shriek.

"LET HER GO!" Harry roared in fear.

"Twenty-one years makes an imprint, dear Harry. Lord Voldemort does not forget. Lord Voldemort does not forgive. Lord Voldemort wants twenty-one years of repayment. I want my revenge," Voldemort stated in whispers of Parseltounge.

"I-I'll do anything. Anything. Just let her go."

Voldemort did not reply. He lay Ginny on the floor and took his wand from inside his robes. He pointed it at Ginny.

Harry wasn't quick enough.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry watched in horror as Ginny's eyelids flickered open for a moment, then became still.

"Bow to death, Harry. Bow to death like your father," Voldemort sneered as he pointed hsi wand now at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Nooooo..."

Harry then found himself being shaken. A faraway, distant voice was saying, "Harry! Harry, wake up!"  
Harry Potter's eyes flashed open at the familiar voice. He blinked a few times and found a woman with waist-length gigner hair and handsome brown eyes leaning over him.

"G-Ginny?" Harry muttered. His wife nodded.

"It's alright. You just had a nightmare," she whispered as she got up from his side on the couch.  
I'm going to get your medicine and a wet washcloth.  
You're sweating like mad," she said as she walked across the small flat's livingroom. Harry looked down to find himself coaxed in icy sweat and his wounds more pronounced than ever.

Just a month ago, there had been a battle in Diagon Alley with the remaining members of the Order of the Pheonix and the last remaining eight Death Eaters. The result landed Harry in St. Mungo's  
House For Magical Maladies and Injuries for that entire month; Ron Weasley had suffered a broken leg and a cracked skull, but had been recently released; Draco Malfoy took three Cruciactus Cursed for the Order; two Death Eaters were killed; Hermione Weasley was hit with an unknown curse and was being tested at St. Mungo's for complications about the curse interferring with her being five months pregnant with Ron's baby. Harry had a broken leg, quite a few deep gashes on his arms and legs, and his face was bruised badly, as well as himself catching a few Cruciactus Curses that Bellatrix Lestrange had fired upon him, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Potter, who was fine physically.

Harry was now twenty-six years old. He had proposed to Ginny a week after destroying Voldemort four years before. It was only just a second before that he realized he had just had a nightmare about the night he had destroyed Voldemort, but with various and obvious mistakes. Thsi nightmare had haunted him every night since he had come back to his house from the hospital three days ago. Because of his injuries and many unknown sustained curses, he was not able to move or go back to his work as an Auror at the Minestry of Magic for a while. Both he and Ginny were Aurors and members of the Order.

Harry's chances of living right now were 50/50,  
because of the extremity of the curse he sustained. But, he made sure that he was home with the people he loved in case he did die soon.  
He was very sick.

Ginny was soon back with a wet wash cloth and two flasks of some purple potion. Harry, who had been lying on the couch, took his potion quickly. Ginny stroked his arm sadly for a moment. She then kissed his forehead gently and raised his head. She carefully slid herself under hsi head and then lay it in her lap. She then began to dab at his face and arms with the cool, wet cloth. Then, ever so softly, Ginny begann to softly sing.

She hardly ever did so, but when she did, Harry loved it. 'If I died, right here, right now,' he thought, 'it wouldn't be so bad.'

_"Wash away the thoughts and sounds  
That keep my mind away from you  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do."_

"Oooh, remember when it rained?  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
and called your name.  
Remember when it rained?  
In the darkness I remain..."

"Tears of hope run down my skin,  
Tears for you that will not dry  
They magnify the one within,  
And let the out side slowly die..."

"Oooh, remember when it rained?  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
and called your name.  
Remember when it rained?  
In the water I remain..."

"Running down...  
Remember when it rained?"  
  
Ginny quit and lay the rag down. "You sung that on our wedding day," Harry whispered weakly. Ginny smiled reminescently and gently kissed his nose.

She sat back up and Harry noticed a tear role down her cheek. He weakly lifted his arm and wiped it away with his thumb. "Don't cry, Gin, please," he whispered. Ginny caught his hand in midair and took it in her own. "Harry, just please promise me that you'll get through this. I wouldn't be able to live if I lost you. I love you so much," she whispered in a choked voice.

"Don't talk like that, Ginny. I don't want to hear you worrying over something that's not happened yet and may not happen for a long while." Ginny looked away. "What do you want then?" She had not asked it in anger, but in fear. She would do absolutely anyhting to make him as happy as he could be if the case was that this was hsi last day to enjoy earth's light and happiness.

Harry did not have to think about this question. With enormous difficulty, he leaned up to level his face with his wife's. He placed his hand on teh back of her head and then leaned her toward him. He pulled her into a deep kiss and ran his hands down the back of her back, where he left them. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled himself from the kiss, rather drained of energy. he curled fis fingers around hers and leaned back onto her lap. He looked deep into her eyes and held every moment. "Sing to me, Gin," he said softly. At his request, Ginny cleared her throat.

Hey, guys! Did you like it? I've had it in my notebook for about a year and I finally had the time to post it. The second and third chapters are already written, so don't worry: I'm not abandoning anything! I'll do my best to post them soon. Please review and be honest! I really want to know what you think!  
Love ya! xoxox :)


	2. A Hidden Hope

It was early Thursday morning and the sky was still dark. The air was cool and a light rain lashed against the windows.

Ginny helped Harry into the parlor and lay him down on one of the couches. She fluffed his pillows, put a candle on the nightstand, and went into the kitchen. It was 6:03 a.m.; Time to fix breakfast.

She put on an apron over her floral cotton sundress and waved her wand above a pan. Soon, pancakes were cooking, sausage and bacon were sizzling, and orange juice was pouring.

A few minutes later, when the rain had stopped, Ginny found herself outside, traveling across the wet, green grass and into the barn in her leather round-toe heels.

She gathered eggs from the chickens and went back inside as the rain started to fall again. She and Harry ate in silence, then Ginny sat by the warm, crackling fire whilr mending one of Harry's shirts.

When Hedwig arrived at nine-thirty, Ginny got up and went to the window. She untied the "daily Prophet" from her beak and brought her inside. SHe fed and watered her, then went back to Harry's tattered pants.

By ten-fifteen, Ginny couldn't bear the silence any longer. She lay down the book she had been reading and turned to Harry. He was glaring at the window with intense anger. Ginny sighed. She hated the days when her was like this; so pained and confused that he became angry at everyone and everything.

"Are you going to talk to me?" she asked. Silence. Harry continued to glare at the outside world. The one he wasn't a part of. "Fine," Ginny muttered to no one in particular. "That's just fine." She resumed with the mending of clothes, blankets, and scarves.

She decided to take her frustration out on a pair of Harry's dress pants, which had a small tear at the knee. Ginny wove theneedle in and out , in and out, pushing at the cloth with her thumb when--

"Ouch!" Ginny cried as the sharp end of the needle pricked her thumb. She watched as the blood oozed slowly from her thumb. Her vision suddenly became blurry and Ginny realized that tears were forming in her eyes. All the frustraion and pain was overwhelming. It wasn't the needle. Lately, it was just...EVERYTHING! She balled her hands into fists and buried her head into them, letting the tears flow. When she was done, she sat back up and wiped her eyes onto her dress. With an unwilling and reluctant glance at the couch, Ginny saw Harry staring back at her. SHe blinked in surprise as Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled at the floor. "I just-well, could you come her?" He looked up. "Please?" Ginny stood up and walked slowly toward the couch. She sat down on the edge as he took her hands in his own callused ones. He looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard and frustrating for you to take care of me. But it's hard for me, too. It's really---" suddenly there was a tapping noise at the window. Hedwig, who was in her cage in the corner of the parlor, squaked.

A large, tawny owl stood on the window-ledge and tapped her beak against the window-pane. A single envelope was tied to her leg. Ginny got a glimpse of the St. Mungo's icon and glanced quickly at Harry. His face was deathly pale.

SLowly, Ginny went to the window and opened it. Rain splattered against her dress, but she either failed to notice or didn't care. Either way, she untied the envelope from the owl's talons, gave it a knut, and sent it on it's way. The envelope read in neat cursive:

Mr. Harry J. Potter  
19021 Fairbrook Lane, Little  
Hangelton

With just a moment's hesitation, Ginny opened the envelope and pulled out a peice of parchment. She unfolded it and began to read aloud in a trembling,

_"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter,_

The test results of Harry J. Potter have come back negative to fatal injury so far, yet we must remind you that further physical injury is unknown. The injuries sustained of the unknown curses are no longer unknown and can be treated. We would recommend that you come to St. Mungo's House for Magical Maladies and Injuries, in the Capat Morconun Ward on the thirs floor on the twenty-fifth of October at 12:00 pm. From there, you will recieve a new diagnosage of medicines and some physical charms to help stabalize the wounded areas of the body. Other than that, there is no further injury and you should be back on you feet when the medicine begins to work.

Your's Sincerely,  
Healer Gregory E. Blake"

Ginny put the letter down and another tear fell down her cheek.

"W-What?" Harry croaked. Ginny shakily sat down next to him. "You're g-going to b-be alright," she said in a hoarse whisper . She looked at Harry. His adam's apple was bobbing slowly and Ginny could tell that he wanted to cry.

And as she held him while he cried, Ginny remebered a poem she had once heard from one of her girl friends at school. She kissed Harry's forehead as he buried his face into her bosom.

Cry love. Cry war. Cry innocence. that is lost forevermore. Cry joy. Cry peace. Cry beautiful. That is just beyond belief.

Wheh Harry's tears were gone, he sat back up. He smiled sheepishly as his face reddened. "Sorry," he muttered.

Ginny smiled. "No. Its fine. You needed to let it out." She took his scarred hands and lay them in her lap. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. When she pulled back, she held his gaze.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered. Harry smiled slightly and licked his lips. He drew in a deep breath, looked down, and whispered his love to her.

Her lips trembling, the memories of the last few weeks washing over her, Ginny lay beside Harry and began to sob.


End file.
